bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User Talk Archive I: Seireitou
Seireitou-san!!! Great to see you! So is this where you and Ten Tailed Fox have gone to. Well, great to see you're still working on the wikis. Also, I see you haven't wasted time in claiming Rangiku as your character's own. Due to this, I guess I'll make a BLEACH version of Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. Good to see you again. Narutokurosaki547 20:14, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Well I don't like know-it-alls who act like assholes. You would be an informative know-it-all rather than one who acts like a jerk-know-it-all. Narutokurosaki547 20:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Seireitou, I'm really starting to like Bleach. Ten Tailed Fox 22:52, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Naruto and Bleach Ya they seem to fit almost perfect. Ten Tailed Fox 23:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Kagekenin Of course Seireitou can join! He is always welcome in my groups. Ten Tailed Fox 01:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Kagekenin No no thats ok. What rank is Seireitou? So that I can place him properly. Ten Tailed Fox 01:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Rank Ok that helps. Our organization is gonna be much bigger than Gotei 13 with Ryun as it's leader. Seireitou can come and go as he pleases but I plan to use Kagekenin's army to attempt to eradicate the Gotei 13. Ten Tailed Fox 02:25, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Well... Ok I guess thats alright, but I think before we make that article we should let Kagekenin operate for awhile, so I can get the hang of this and then we'll do that. Also, may have permission to use Shukai? Ten Tailed Fox 02:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Seireitou-san Thanks, that helps alot! Ten Tailed Fox 02:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your idea So far it sounds great. You are really creative. ^_^ Some time we should have Ryun and Seireitou fight, Bleach style! Ten Tailed Fox 03:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Sure I'll wait. Hey could you look at Ryun and give me some pointers on what I can improve on? Ten Tailed Fox 03:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome It's great Seireitou! I'm gonna be working on Kagekenin now so be sure to be looking for it. Ten Tailed Fox 04:43, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Helping Hey, this site is need of major help. I've already made a Today's News page and started a character of the month. If you have any idea's on how to help, post some ideas on my talk page. Ten Tailed Fox 19:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your Ideas Great those help a ton, check out this idea; Legendary Juuichi This will get more people involved as well, and I added us to the list. Tell me if this is a good idea. PS: Thank you for your comment on Hollow Ryun. More info on him will be surfacing soon. Ten Tailed Fox 23:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Inner Hollow Ryun Yes, I will soon be making a story about Ryun fighting his Inner Hollow for the final time. In Full Hollow Form, Ryun looks exactly as regular Hollow Ryun, demonstrating his dominance. This also makes unique. Though I haven't revealed all of his powers and attacks yet. Just like I haven't finished inventing Ryun's attacks yet. Ten Tailed Fox 01:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) True True, the Hollow is intent on taking over Ryun, however, Ryun has defeated it several time and it currently cannot mount a strike against him. Ryun is not fully dominate, just enough so, that he can use all of his hollow powers with ease. Hollow Ryun isn't sadistic like Hollow Ichigo, he is more "who cares", similar to Ryun's Zanpakuto. Ten Tailed Fox 01:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Heh heh That will be interesting. Ryun's is more like a Hollow version of Shikamaru! lol Ten Tailed Fox 01:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) He is a Vasto Lorde. Why? Ten Tailed Fox 02:15, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Wait According to the Bleach Wiki, Ryun and Seireitou's hollows are; Shinigami-Hollow/Soul Reaper Hollow A Shinigami-Hollow is a Shinigami who becomes a Hollow or a Hollow that becomes a Shinigami. These beings have both the powers of a Hollow and Shinigami. Most Shinigamis have a limit in their power and endurance. The only way to get past that wall is when a Hollow becomes a Shinigami or a Shinigami becomes a Hollow. Ichigo has a Hollow inside him which appears in a crucial time of need (such as when Byakuya was about to kill him). Shinigami-Hollows maintain their Shinigami forms or change into it if they were originally a Hollow. They start forming a Hollow mask on their face and their eyes become pitch-black with glowing, golden-yellow irises as the Hollows themselves. Not only do they appear different, their power also increases by a hundredfold, enabling them to be faster, stronger and more powerful than any other being ever known. Sosuke Aizen's goal is to have powers similar to this. Just saying. Ten Tailed Fox 02:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Oh Oh okay, that makes sense. Ten Tailed Fox 02:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Nice too see u came hear to seireitou...soo to get to the point umm why is it that seireitou always marries the biggest boobed girl in the series???? Dr.Ayzen 23:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Lol That makes sense ehhh either way i dont really like rangiku much.And nice work making seireitou a kuchiki ^^. P.S. Yeah ive been wanting a bleach fan-site for a looong time and yeah i noticed its only you and ten-tailed fox and kurosaki. Dr.Ayzen 00:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hello? Does no one notice that I'm here too? /cry Suppose it's my fault for not being on here as often as I can. Just remember I exist! (Yeah if you want anything doing/need any help I'll do what I can, this is open to all users!) Overlord59 20:11, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey... Hey,could you show me how to make a Character infobox? GohanRULEZ 02:30, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Thanks. And no, I don't mind you putting them there. And I must say, you're very good at naming and coming up with incantations for Kido. ^_^ My incantations suck... T_T --Cyberweasel89 17:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Wow you like Hentai! Young Piece 02:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Do you stile go see Hentai sites? Young Piece 02:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Well Well me I go to rule34.paheal.net and to www.aerisdies.com. Most of the time! Young Piece 02:54, 20 January 2009 (UTC) No Pr0n Please don't advertize pornography here. We need to keep this site respectable. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 05:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Quite alright. But if you would, could you please remove the links? It may draw unwanted attention from those sites. :--Cyberweasel89 05:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Zukia Can you check out my Zukia Tojiro page and give me your opinion? Blackemo1 15:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Godmodding again I see If you rember me from Naruto Fanon I would like to say hi agian. While I admit I like your work you OVER DO THINGS ALOT! Your characters always have a ridiculous ammount of abilities that almost make them god like. While ther is nothing wrong with beefing up charcters there is a limit. Also making it to were your character is involved in almost every part of the fanon is just you hogging the spotlight. other people want some attention too. if you remmber from Naruto Fanon that even though Zukia was a god and created the tailed beast (which is a huge focus in the series) he was not the whole entire fanon. If you truly need that much attention then make seperate characters with their own unique story.... Even Ichigo had to take a break from the storyline and have other people's stories explained. Anyway it's great to have you on this fanon too. Blackemo1 21:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Siereitou Nah, just fix him up a bit. Look at Ryun, Tora and Sanji. They are still powerful, just not god level. Come on, it'll be fun! ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 05:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yes you may use the command phrases. I don't mind. And I can't wait to see what Seireitou turns out like. It will be real cool. Ten Tailed Fox 05:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. And I'll help with Sei's design anytime. ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 05:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Check it Check out the Second Coming of Aizen Arc and the chapters!!!! Blackemo1 14:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ HELLO! It's me the same darknesslover5000 from Naruto Fanon--Darknesslover5000 05:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Arc I have started a new arc dubbed the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. I have finished the first two chapters and would appreciate your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 17:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo Sei. Do you think I could fight, Seireitou? I really want to test Ryun out. Ten Tailed Fox 05:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Way ahead of you. I think the part about having more spiritual power than Ichigo might get you an earful from Cyber-chan, but I like Sei and I can see your improving ^_^. Here is the article; * Shinigami Battle: Seireitou Kuchiki vs Ryun Toshiro Ten Tailed Fox 05:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) YA!!! I want to see the full power of KyuubiTaishou. I won't hold back. Ten Tailed Fox 05:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : Your turn on the fight. Ten Tailed Fox 17:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) read seireitou kuchiki plz?--Darknesslover5000 02:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) NEW MANGA!!!! I LOVED IT!!!! I can't WAIT for next week. Naruto is gonna kick Pains @$$!!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 19:41, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : Ya I can't wait to see the fight. Plus, Hinata's choice of words, PERFECT!!! I was touched lol Ten Tailed Fox 19:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :: Also go to The Vizard Training of Ryun Toshiro, to begin Ryun's training with Sei. Ten Tailed Fox 19:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Yes I saw that. It doesn't look good for Ichigo. lol Ten Tailed Fox 19:52, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn on the training. Ten Tailed Fox 19:58, 27 February 2009 (UTC) YO!!!! Dude, go to Talk:The Vizard Training of Ryun Toshiro, you'll get the shock of your life! Ten Tailed Fox 03:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) My cousin Hey, I thought I'd show you this. My cousin got on the CF wiki and wrote this article about himself and his struggle with CF. I thought you might want to read it. He originally wrote it for a health class report, but decided to put it on the wiki to give his side of the story. Check it out and tell me what you think. It would mean alot to both of us. Ten Tailed Fox 05:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Nosing around Yeah, I'm nosing around BFF now. Suggestions on where to start incorporating myself into the wiki? --Lavi (??) (talk) 20:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll look into it. --Lavi (??) (talk) 20:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) N&B I agree with you naruto was...epic and that moment made me a NaruHina fan lol.Ulquiorra finally resembles a bat..kinda...wats your prediction on what ichigo's gonna do??? Dr.Ayzen 02:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Nice I beleive Hollow ichigo will give him a new power or what you said Dr.Ayzen 02:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) A New Vizard Okay, so the biggest problem I have with Seireitou is his relationship with Rangiku Matsumoto. Everything else is minor compared to that. Tsunade was okay since Jiraiya had died. But Rangiku already has three love interests in the Bleach series. So what I'm going to do is make a character even more appealing that Matsumoto. Which means I'm going to create a new member for the Vizard group that Seireitou leads. This character will largely be based on my (failed) experiment Rika Uchiha from the Naruto Fanon Wiki. Basically, my idea is that Rika (last name in the works) was a living person who died, and her soul chain began to erode. However, when she was becoming a Hollow, she resisted the tranformation and instead became a Vizard. At first she was lost and confused, but then Seireitou and the Vizards found her and offered to train her. Having nowhere else to go, she became one of them. However, then came the time to teach her how to control her Inner Hollow. They set up the series of barriers and had her do battle with her Inner Hollow. However, something unexpected happened. Both sides lost. The Vizards can never know what truly happened, since they couldn't watch the fight between Rika and her Inner Hollow, but it seemed that both Rika and her Inner Hallow lost the battle. So instead of Rika or her Inner Hollow dominating her body, neither did. Instead, Rika essentially became an animal. She retained her human body, but since her Inner Hollow was somewhat feline-like in appearance, she grew cat ears and a tail, somewhat similar to how an Arrancar would retain their Hollow Mask fragments. Her mentality became that of an ordinary housecat, but with a human body. The Vizards decided she was still a member of their group, so she became somewhat of a "pet". And strangely, she took an odd liking to Seireitou, often rubbing up against his leg and taking naps in his lap. Despite the tranformation, she is still a Vizard, and thus can still use a Zanpakutou, a Hollow Mask, and her own form of Cero. Now, what this has to do with you is that only you know your preferences in females. So I'm allowing you to decide what her personality was like before her transformation. And if you want, you can even supply a picture. But if not, I can use the one I used for the Naruto Fanon Wiki, or simply find another one from my collection of pictures for roleplay characters (I have a whole section in my files for catgirl characters), or I could just simply make a Tektek avatar for her. If I do that, you could even decide the things like her hairstyle, hair color, eye style, eye color, skin color, clothing, and such. And I can just give the avatar the Wingding shirt to give her extra "charms" (which is what I did for Tuari Fire's avatar). However, whether Rika walks around in the buff or not is entirely up to you. Some men find naturism beautiful, some are creeped out by it. So it's up to you. How Rika is used is also up to you. If we talk with TenTail, we might be able to set her up in the Return to Heuco Mundo Arc. She could either already be there and be used for Ryun's training, or she could be introduced in that arc and Ryun could accompany Seireitou and the Vizards in retrieving and recruiting her. If we go with the first one, we could say she was gone because she was out prowling around Karakura Town, possibly in some sort of cat-form transformation like Yoruichi. Whatcha think? Ya up for it? --Cyberweasel89 19:00, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Excellent. Then I'll need some of the questions listed above answered. :First, what you want to do about her appearance, as in whether you want to use the picture from Naruto Fanon, or have me find a different picture, or make an avatar for her, in which case you can choose some of the details on what you'd like for her appearance; her personality before transformation; whether she's in the buff (like I said, some men like naturism, others are creeped out by it); and how Rika is used. You can even choose her name, if you want. I just like the Japanese name "Rika". I think it's cute. Even though I don't seem like the type of person to go for cute things... O_o :"Rika" was also the name of the little girl in the Morgan Arc of One Piece, who brought Zoro some riceballs to eat while he was crucified by the Marines. It was also the name of the main character in a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that centered around Looney Toons and various other TV shows such as House, Futurama, Scrubs, etc. I'm also told it means "link", but I haven't been able to find proof on Japanese translation sites... :--Cyberweasel89 15:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey dude I began to read the comments on your article and I like the change you have made. Your character is much better now, instead of a god modding control freak he is now highly influental in a positive way and isn't hogging all the spotlight! Yay yay "Jumps for joy". Anyway make sure to check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote for your favorite Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapter (the voting page is located on the Arc's main page, use the 2nd Vote as the first one is closed. Blackemo1 15:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Opening Hey, I found this opening for the arrancar five arc. Tell me what you think. Ten Tailed Fox 18:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) 300px|left Rika Sure thing, Seireitou. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 17:44, 6 March 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Info Box I need help with my Character,Zukai's Character info box gohanRULEZ 09:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Seireitou-san Good to see you on Bleach Wikia! ^_^ Achrones150 19:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Masks Where do you get those hollow/vizard mask images? -- Haruko-chan o^-^oHaruko-chan o^-^o 00:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Next! The Blood of a God Ill start... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:51, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Rika I added new things to Rika Koneko. I added her abilities and her Zanpakutou. I also made an article for her Zanpakutou. --Cyberweasel89 16:53, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ?Kiro Tsubuki, ?Kain, ?Bruha Jaquinn, ?Lakrishia, ?Emidio, ?Rin Azuma, ?Manuel, ?Isabella, ?Kyle Tobias, ?Gurrerro Caltava, ?Tetsushojo, ?Takashi Ishigawa, ?Bouseki Onikisu, ?Severino Corbusier, ?Azerath Storm (Character), ?Xylo Iz'kafael, ?Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ?Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ?Kotone Takahashi, ?Mamoru Tadashi, ?Utsuro, ?Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ?Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ?Ryuka Yagami, ?Kyashi Yagami, ?Haizo Aoi, ?Sachi Urami, ?Zukai, ?Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakuto, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ?????? =( Sup :( Do you know why im block on Naruto Fanon? =( Young Piece 02:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ?Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) you said u were gonna make a hollow mask for me. How come you haven't?--Darknesslover5000 02:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) thanks dude title speaks--Darknesslover5000 02:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) hey... how come u don't like Grimmjow? --Darknesslover5000 17:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) he's not on your fave character list --Darknesslover5000 18:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ok that's all i needed to know--Darknesslover5000 18:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) hey Seireitou there would't be anything wrong with someone who's half quincy half hollow would there?--Darknesslover5000 14:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) News The news page has been updated Blackemo1 15:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Sei! Sei! Someone is messing with your User Page!! gohanRULEZ 19:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC) This has happened to you before? gohanRULEZ 19:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) What?! Why? Are they mad or something? gohanRULEZ 19:46, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sei? Do you have a page on the NF called Yukionna? gohanRULEZ 19:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) It was that KnorrPorkCubes,dude who keeps EFFing with your pages. gohanRULEZ 19:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No problem.You'd do the same for me. gohanRULEZ 20:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sei! Sei! Giru Gamesh Is F***ing with your page!!!! gohanRULEZ 00:32, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Reply Sounds like a plan to me. I should be on the chat later myself. See you soon. Ten Tailed Fox 19:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) 2 questions 1) Is Seireitou Kuchiki the strongest Character on this wiki? 2)unless it's been updated there are no member's of the 11th division. Can I make some Character's for it, Including the Captaina and the Lieutenant? --DL5K 19:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yo...Gray hairs You gonna post on Bleach Otrosendero? Like, ever? Narutokurosaki547 23:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Pictures? Where did u get the pictures of Kari Esperanza and Bella Pelear from? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 09:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I Don't says hi =)]] No Seri I do not hate you. You have been much better on this fanon and I have enjoyed some of your work. While to be honest I still think you beef up some of your characters too much it's not a huge deal. None of us are perfect some people say my stories suck and some think my character Zukia Tojiro sucks but thats just someone's opinion. Anyway you have been doing much better dude. Make sure to keep up with the site news, vote on polls, rank pages (and for some odd reason alot of my articles are at the top), and continue to work hard. One last thing. I am terrible with naming stuff which is another quality I share with my character Zukia Tojiro. I was wondering how you guys get such good translations? Blackemo1 12:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Yea man thanks man I 'm glad you are enjoying my work and to compare me to Tite Kubo-sama is just well thats just funny. As far as your articles here is what I think * Unagi Kuchiki: While he is very powerful I liked that you made him exist in a time period not relevant to the Bleach we are accustomed to. As far as his abilities go they are pretty good. * Término Muerte: I love his release form picture and his cero ability is pretty neat. However the Sasuke picture wasn't something I enjoyed. * Perentorio Vida: He sounds a tad bit powerful (it might just be the wording you chose), as he is strong enough to cripple the 1st Division captain with just his spiritual pressure. However still good (but why use Ulquiorra pic???) * Limpia Corazo: Quite simply she sounds like a Halibel remake. *Sangre Mar: Interesting character. The weird thing is a long time ago I had the exact same idea for a zanpakuto but I didn't follow up on the idea :O * Bella Pelear: While her pictures are atad bit odd for an Espada she seems like a well developed character and her abilities are quite unique. I generally like female characters more just due to the fact no one writes about females. My only really good females are Hide Yamatoro, Ursa, and Isabella (you can give me your opinion on those if you like). All in all good job dude and I'm glad you are wondering about the Espada Leader so much! Some people are still mad about Ichiro dying and people seem to dislike Hide Yamatoro. What's your opinion of Zukia Tojiro? Blackemo1 19:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Chinese translator From looking at Blackemo's talk page ('cause I'm bored), I see that you use Mandarin Tools for Chinese translations. It's a good resource, but its dictionary is a bit incomplete in terms of translations. You should take a look at Zhongwen.com. Zhongwen is pinyin for "Chinese (language)." It's a very descriptive word translator that you can use to get exact word meanings, and includes etymology. It's loads better than Mandarin Tools, though it requires you to know the bare essentials of the Chinese language to use it at its most effective level. --?? (talk to Lavi!) 21:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I will I will try to read your things. Blackemo1 11:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I made an article for Bala It's all right. Have some users add their Bala techniques in it. Dekoshu talk 13:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) When you're not busy at all, feel absolutely free to create your own Bala in my article. Dekoshu talk 00:56, 8 June 2009 (UTC) A few things Ok I'm just gonna openly say this you have a thing for making characters have big breast. Idk whether that makes you a pervert or it's just coincidence. Secondly alot of your charcters are taking away characteristics of CANON Bleach characters and you are just altering them. While its ok to take a few things from the CANON I'm starting to see too much of it. You are very creative Seri please don't wast your talent making revamped Naruto and Bleach characters. Overall I say your best character on that list is Divina Vida (she seems to be the most original). As for the article Wàicún and Jubaku I don't really like them. I like Harry Potter but taking stuff from the wizard world to the shinigami world is rather out of place (just my opinion). Plus they weren't that creative. But anyway you are pretty good at what you do. Trust me I'm no creative genius. And actually I get alot of hate mail about my characters. Anyway continue the good work and I will work on that admin spot for ya. If you want to criticize or compliment the Second Coming of Aizen Arc please feel free to. Blackemo1 00:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The Devil Came Down to Seireitei... Hey, wanna RPG Battle? Anyone vs. Lucifer But u have to tell me the rules and you make the page... Soul Princess Umm hi I was wondering if you could use my royal family member Soul Princess since you have made most of the royal family. And she would just lie around collecting dust without some family. *Nanohano 01:47 June 2009 (UTC) Glee Well Ill take care of her profile, personality appearance and such and you can handle her history and her bio....ok? *Nanohano 01:50 June 2009 (UTC) Phewww Their all done with Soul princess. *Nanohano 02:21 June 2009 (UTC) Ughhh Well I think you can take the rest of her. You probably do a better job than me.Good Luck!!! *Nanohano 02:30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thak you blush bluh but, I have no idea what RP is..... *Nanohano 02:39, 19 June 2009 (UTC) pic how do i make one of those information box's, ie. age, sex, birthplace etc... Shayzel Ishtarvanii OMG!!!! The chapter Glutton is out!!!!!!!!!!!!! You need to check it out!!!!! So much action so much revealed!!!!!!!!!!! Go now!!!! Blackemo1 02:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment I will get to those articles soon. Btw I didnt think you liked Adelio Valdez? Blackemo1 02:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) seat i wish to hold a seat in division 1 Shayzel Ishtarvanii --Ishtarvanii 14:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Dot Dot Dot Ummm sorry I kind of jumped the gun editing the Soul princess's Zanpakuto...But I took down her Shikai so you can have at it .I just don’t like having things left undone. *Nanohano 17:35 20 June 2009 (UTC) thx for the edit. i posted--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ur turn when u get the chance--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ask who?--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ok ur turn then--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Ahatake Kurosaki 04:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) what does that do?--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ur turn--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ur turn. why's u take his sword--Ahatake Kurosaki 05:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ur turn ur evil I g2g--Ahatake Kurosaki 06:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ur up--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Role Plays How do the r.p. works? Cuarta espada 09:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) chart? how do i put a chart on my page (age, sex, birthsate, etc...)--Ishtarvanii 13:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Kifukiregire your knights in Kifukiregire is like the knight of rounds from Code geass. Try This: http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_of_the_Round Cuarta espada 07:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Overload Seri, this is my opinion so please don't get mad. YOu have a creative mind no doubt. But sometimes I think you overload your characters with too much stuff. Meaning you give them too many attacks, too much influence in the stories, or too many forms. My opinion is to limit your characters involvement otherwise this great character you make will just be another beefed up God-mod like other ppl do. Again this is only my opinion and you have freedom of speech and expression on here. However, from one writer to another this is just my opinion. Cus I'm sure my chracters have some faults. I'm bad at naming things, and I pull stories out my ass. But anyway continue your work :) Blackemo1 02:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ok will do Sei, hope you are enjoying the Aizen Arc. I didnt write anything this week cus the story Glutton wore my brain out lol. Blackemo1 02:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I don't mean anything like that! Btw I hope you liked Glutton. Blackemo1 02:32, 26 June 2009 (UTC) OMG I LOVED THAT VIDEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BOTH DID AN AWESOME JOB!!!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo1 17:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I don't RP fight cus one idk how to, and two I don't have the time. The Aizen Arc takes up all the power of the 10 brain cells I have. Btw the chapter Sexy Savage is finished. Blackemo1 17:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) can you help me? i dont know how to get a image like what i described on my channel could you help me make one or let me give you mine so you can make it? Opinion of Sexy Savage What was your opinion of the chapter Sexy Savage? Oh and I organized my arc and now the chapters are in volumes just like the Canon series. Blackemo- A man of few words but so much thought 18:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Kanzen Kami Sosuke Kanzen is the former captain of squad 1 of the gotei 12. He is the younger brother of Sosuke Aizen. Shortly after Sosuke Aizen detached from soul society he became a vizard, in fear of the consequences of becoming a vizard, He fled from soul society to Hueco Mundo and was later made into the only vizard espada. Appearance Kanzen wheres a black and red version of the espada uniform, With rips at the bottom. He has long,black hair that flows down his back along with a tattoo in the form of a two under his right eye. He has a medium sized, black zanpakuto with a dragon running down the sheath tied to his back. Personality Kanzen calm,quiet and solitaire at times. He has a great amount of respect for his brother Aizen. Even if they are his allies, He despises anyone who does not show respect to his or her higher authorities. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kanzen is highly skilled in sword fighting and can easily defeat captain-level shinigami. Sonido Expert: Even after his detachment from soul society kanzen is still highly regarded for his mastery of Sonido. It was once said that he is able to sonido out of the way of Ulquiorra's instantaneous cero oscuras. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the brother of Sosuke Aizen, Sosuke Kanzen inherited vast amounts of spiritual pressure. When releasing a small amount of his spiritual pressure, He is able to deflect almost any attack due to focusing his spiritual pressure around his body. Enhanced Strength: Though not used much, Kanzen has dangerous amounts of strength behind his kicks and punches. It is said that he can lift things 500 times his own weight. Enhanced Endurance: Kanzen has the unique ability to fight for days on end without losing blood. In his time as a captain he showed great feats of endurance, He once fought Kenpachi for three days without breaking a sweat. Kidō Master: In his days as the captain of squad 1 he proved that he has mastered almost every commonly used Kidō. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Kanzen was trained by Aizen in hand to hand combat earlier than other shinigami, giving him an advantage all his opponents. Zanpakutō Yama Ansatsusha (The dark assassin): Kanzen's feared zanpakuto,which in it's sealed form,takes the form of a medium sized katana with a black sheath and a red dragon running down the side. Shikai: His shikai's name is Densetsu Seishin. Not much is not about it do to the fact that he somehow skips his shikai and goes directly into bankai when facing a strong opponent. Bankai: Hokori kami Release Command: Grind Description: His bankai takes affect when his zanpakuto and it's sheath vanish from sight, by saying the release command black gauntlets begin to materialize up his arms, 5 small holes form on the front of the gauntlets and he channels his spiritual pressure through them. Runic symbols form on the gauntlets and glow a bright red color. Abilities: Little is known of his bankai due to the fact that the one who forced him to release it was killed shortly after. Vizard Form Mask Vizard Abilities *Enhanced speed and strength *Spiritual Pressure increased 10 fold *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flash Step Full Hollow Form Kanzen's eyes become a blood red color and his skin becomes slightly transparent. Long Horns sprout from his vizard mask and a thick fog seeps from his nostrils. His nails and toenails morph into long, sharp talons capable of splitting zanpakuto in half. His spiritual pressure strengthens dramatically,forcing his opponents to the ground. Abilities Unknown Sweet Yea I noticed Zukia's part very cool! I'm glad you liked Blood Prince. Wow two chapters that are really long in one day yikes! But any comments, or preidictions you have? Blackemo 16:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) It's true that if Zukia had to face Adelio now it is certain he will lose. But anyway Zukia is dead as it stated in the chapter. Too bad people. Adelio has extreme ancient power so its good that Zukia didn't die by his hands :D. And no the spirit of his mother played no part in his power other than his intital rage. Blackemo 16:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) You might wanna hold that thought until after the chapter Cruel Seduction unfolds ;) Btw you don't seem to be upset about Zukia but I guess now that wo captains are dead its pretty easy on ya to except that the shinigami are losing. Blackemo 17:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I might take you up on that offer. How did you like the fight between Zukia and Vampiro? Was it exciting enough for ya? And I'm sure you want to know hats become of Keiji and Ren, or where is Umi? Or maybe you care how the Michio v.s. Asesino fight is going. Or maybe you just want to know of Hide Yamatoro is ok. Blackemo 17:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Glad you enjoyed the fights! Who's side were you on, Zukia or Vampiro? And I would like to know your prediction of powers for the last three Espada Mateo, Manuel, and Emidio. Who knows you might get close. Blackemo 17:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Wow im impressed at your skills, 9not saying you are right though) lol. however u deduced their personalities pretty well. However their role with Adelio is much more than what you know. Got any predictions about future battles and what will happen to the soul society? Blackemo 18:07, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What was your favorite part of the chapter? Blackemo 20:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I liked the fact he made out with him before killing him, very sexy and very funny lmao Blackemo 20:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Sei, the information helped I though it works like names. No wonder I was bad at Spanish--KingBarragan 22:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks and same to you, I always enjoy the feedback especcially from someone who makes such amazing articles. I have to say Seireitou is a well thought out and amazing character. You also have many other great characters, I just think that he is a great character. --KingBarragan 22:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I saw both, him as a Soul Prince and as a Kuchiki. I have to admit, I like him being the Soul Prince. This gives him a leginimate backround to his amazing power. --Reaper of Souls 23:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hughhh Look as far as I’m concerned the entire Royal Family belong to you. Do what you want with them. Nanohano 1:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Whops did I scare ya ..well sorry but really I’ve got nothing left to do with them so like I said before you can have them or throw them away ......"Do what you want with them." Nanohano Ummmm thanks nice to know I'm appreciated and feared along with.........whoever else. Nanohano ........well thank you for the praise but I’ve never written and will not write any stories. Just never had the talent for writing......but on another note why are you being so nice to me? Nanohano Ok......well use my girls right and its a good thing you messaged me I was about to delete them along with a few of my other characters. Nanohano Yeah....... wel best of luck with that.Seems you just don't have a need for Toyomo.I see.... Nanohano Oh Seire I'm just messing with you its your page and I respect that use my girls well. By the way "Also, Im keepin ur property tag on the two, if you want it there? Thats up to you, im cool with either way, but they are ur call, they are urs after all." -Seireitou Yeah no idea what that means...."property tag" ??? "urs"??? Nanohano OHHHHHH well that makes much more since. welllll I guess you could take the tags off .............................. YES I Give to you The entire Royal Family."Horray "Horray "Clap clap ".Good for you. Nanohano The Crap What have you done to the royal family girls."please help me" , "I command you to love". I cannot believe Nano would just give them to you. and the soul empress is afraid to use her power ohhh that is absolute SHIT!!! :Oh for god's sake, they are still in work. Those things i put in now are templates, for god's sake. Ill be friggin changin them overtime. :Seireitou 05:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ho Dear Sorry if hana said any thing to bad to you .....she can get away from herself but in all honesty she has a good point. This is not really what I imagined for the girls. Nanohano 16:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Well lets hope so ......But I did choose Yuko as the Soul Empress for a reason. No in her real series her name is Yuko. And she has bunches of awesome pics with her in great outfits perfect for a royal. And if you look hard enough you can even find her a good Zanpakuto. Otrosendero I was reading your fanon and i have to say i really liked it. The characters are interesting, the plot is intriging, and even tough i hated the bount filler arc, i found you character incredibly cool. Plz continue with the good work.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i tried to read that, but i found it kinda uniteresting since it was an outline. I'm sure that if you typed it out like a story i would have loved it though.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Looking foward to it.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) So what? i can just make a character and throw him in there anywhere?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) lol that kifukiregire group reminds me half of MAR and half of code geass. What class should i make him?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) And then i read the bottom of the page lmao--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:35, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well wich do you want me to make a character for?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) BTW you gonna use this i anything?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Woooooooooooooooooow i just typed like an entire paragraph and hit back by accident.....ugh anyway expect the character in like 2 or 3 days. ill show him to you then and you can decide what to do with him. Man that paragraph had like 3 or 4 rants in it about crappy characters.......Maaaan.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Geez only seem to be a handful of people active on this site but they are really active. Well im hitting the hay. Good night and happy fourth of july!--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 06:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) RAAAAAAAAWR!!! Order of Vizards I have a Vizard that I created. Is it possible you can add him to the order of Vizards. I'm not totally sure but I think he meets the requirments.His name is Keigai Honrui and his Inner Hollow --KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 05:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding him, I really appreciate it. Also i gave him the fighting art Taekkyeon. I have to say its a good concept.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 13:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC)